familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kendall County, Illinois
s, such as this one in central Kendall County, rise dramatically from the surrounding plain.]] Kendall County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois and holds the record as the #1 fastest growing county in the United States with a 10 year percentage growth of 110.4%. Kendall County is about 40 miles Southwest of Chicago The 2010 Census reports a population of 114,736. In the 2000 Census, the population was 54,544. According to Census Bureau statistics released in March 2011, Kendall County's 2010 population of 114,736 made it the number one fastest growing county in the United States between the years 2000 and 2010.Retrieved 2011-3-26. Its county seat is Yorkville, Illinois . According to the 2010 Census, the largest city in the county is Oswego, Illinois with a 2010 Census population of 30,355. According to Census statistics, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.35%) is land and (or 0.65%) is water. Major highways Kendall County is a small, but rapidly growing county that has the majority of its population in the north and east, and along the Fox River (the only river in the county) which runs through the northwestern section of the county. Many new subdivisions have been constructed in this county, which has produced considerable population growth. Southern Kendall still remains largely agricultural. Kendall County has two primary ranges of low-lying hills formed by what is known as an end moraine. Ransom, the more predominant of the two moraines, runs through the west and north-central part of the county. This moraine has created elevations of over , in contrast to elevations in southern Kendall County that drop to the lower range. Minooka, the other major end moraine ridge in Kendall County, runs along its entire eastern border with Will County. The two moraines intersect at almost a right angle in the township of Oswego. The only designated state park in the county is Silver Springs State Park. Township 2010 Census Population * Oswego 50,870 * Bristol 26,230 * Little Rock 13,076 * Na-Au-Say 8,145 * Kendall 7,739 * Fox 1,675 * Seward 4,455 * Lisbon 899 * Big Grove 1,647 Adjacent counties *Kane County - north *DuPage County - northeast *Will County - east *Grundy County - south *LaSalle County - west *DeKalb County - northwest History Kendall County was formed in 1841 out of LaSalle and Kane Counties. The county is named after Amos Kendall. Kendall was the editor of the Frankfort, Kentucky newspaper, and went on to be an important advisor to President Andrew Jackson. Kendall became the U.S. Postmaster General in 1835. File:Kendall County Illinois 1841.png|Kendall County at the time of its creation in 1841 Government Elected Officials (As of March 2011) County Board members run in two districts. All other officers run county-wide: * County Board Members: John P. Purcell, Robert E. Davidson, John Shaw, Nancy Martin, Suzanne Petrella, Elizabeth Flowers, Jessie Hafenrichter, Dan Koukol, Anne Vickery, Jeff Wehrli * John P. Purcell - County Board Chairman * Becky Morganegg - Clerk of the Circuit Court * Ken Toftoy - Coroner * Debbie Gillette - County Clerk/Recorder * Richard Randall - Sheriff * Eric Weis - State's Attorney * Jill Ferko - Treasurer School districts *Lisbon Community Consolidated School District 90 *Newark Community Consolidated School District 66 *Newark Community High School District 18 *Oswego Community Unit School District 308 *Plano Community Unit School District 88 *Yorkville Community Unit School District 115 *School District #101 *School District #201 *School District #202 *School District #429 *School District #430 (Sandwich Community School District #430) The northern half of the county is in Community College District 516 and is served by Waubonsee Community College in Sugar Grove and Aurora. The southern half is in Community College District 525 and is served by Joliet Junior College in Joliet.retrieved 2007-02-13 Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 54,544 people, 18,798 households, and 14,963 families residing in the county. (However, since then there has been a dramatic increase in the population, with 103,460 residents in 2008. The population density was 170 people per square mile (66/km²). There were 19,519 housing units at an average density of 61 per square mile (24/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.88% White, 1.32% Black or African American, 0.19% Native American, 0.88% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 3.38% from other races, and 1.34% from two or more races. 7.49% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 27.2% were of German, 12.5% Irish, 7.4% English, 5.9% Polish, 5.8% Norwegian, 5.1% American and 5.0% Italian ancestry according to Census 2000. 91.6% spoke English and 6.5% Spanish as their first language. There were 18,798 households out of which 41.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 68.80% were married couples living together, 7.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.40% were non-families. 16.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.89 and the average family size was 3.27. In the county the population was spread out with 29.50% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 32.40% from 25 to 44, 22.10% from 45 to 64, and 8.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 98.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $64,625, and the median income for a family was $69,383 (these figures had risen to $74,539 and $81,517 respectively as of a 2007 estimate ). Males had a median income of $50,268 versus $30,415 for females. The per capita income for the county was $25,188. About 2.00% of families and 3.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.50% of those under age 18 and 4.50% of those age 65 or over. Kendall County was listed as the fastest growing County in the USA from 2000 to 2009 experiencing a population growth rate of over 100% in this period. The reason for this growth is heavy suburbanization stemming from the metro Chicago. Townships The county is an square which is divided up into 9 townships. Each township is divided into 36 1 mile square sections, except that the Fox River is used as a Township border, resulting in Bristol being the smallest township with the extra area being assigned to Oswego and Kendall Townships. There are also two exceptions to the section grid to reflect Indian land grants under the Treaty of Prairie du Chien in 1829: the Mo-Ah-Way Reservation in Oswego Township and the Waish-Kee-shaw Reservation in Na-Au-Say Township. These areas were eventually sold to European settlers.Place Names & Geological Features of Kendall County *Big Grove Township *Bristol Township *Fox Township *Kendall Township *Lisbon Township *Little Rock Township *Na-au-say Township *Oswego Township *Seward Township Cities and towns *Aurora - partly in DuPage, Kane and Will County *Boulder Hill - census designated place, part of Oswego and Montgomery *Bristol (Unincorporated) *Helmar (Unincorporated) *Joliet - primarily in Will County *Lisbon *Millbrook *Millington-partly in LaSalle *Minooka - partly in Grundy and Will Counties *Montgomery - partly in Kane County *Newark *Oswego *Plainfield - primarily in Will County *Plano *Plattville *Sandwich-primarily in DeKalb County but also in LaSalle *Yorkville *Little Rock (Unincorporated) Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Yorkville have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in July 1936. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in July. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Kendall County, Illinois Notes References * External links *Official website *Our Kendall County a community-driven site encompassing life in Kendall County Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Established in 1841 Category:Kendall County, Illinois Category:Chicago metropolitan area